Breaking Protocol
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: It seems everything has gotten in the way of Barton getting back to his girl. First it was Thor, then Loki, and now HYDRA. Only it seems they share a common enemy at the moment. Can he save his girl and earn her forgiveness? Contains Adult themes and Lang


Breaking Protocol

A Bella Swan/Clint Barton One Shot

**I do not own Twilight or Marvel. **

"Ma'am…"

"What is it Cassie?"

"There's a man here to see you. He says you were supposed to order him a size 13 shoe in this? But I don't see it."

"What do you not see? The shoe or the guy wearing a 13? Is he a hobbit?"

The younger girl laughed.

"He's kind of cute actually."

"I'm sure he is, Cassie… Look just send him over here and I'll look it up."

"Okay."

The girl practically skipped off and before long the man was at the register.

"Give me one minute, sir."

He nodded as she finished ringing up another customer.

"Thank you, come back and see us."

The woman sighed and answered the ringing phone.

"Footlocker, how can I help you?"

She froze, however, as she finally caught wind of the man waiting for her attention at the register.

"No… fucking… way…"

He raised his brows on this. She slammed down the phone and strut right on up to him and slapped the shit out of him. He drew back a breath and rolled his head about his shoulders.

"Feel better?"

"No!" she snapped in return.

He sighed and looked around.

"Look, I need you to come with me."

"Oh no you don't, buddy. The last time I had to come with you…" she fluffed her black and white Footlocker shirt about, "This happened… and this…" she then pointed to her name tag. "Agnus? Really?"

"I thought everyone called you Aggy now?"

"Ugh, you're such an ass."

The man sighed.

"We have less than five minutes…" he hinted, looking impatient.

She curls her lip and grabs a pen.

"I'm gonna cut you. I swear to God," she hisses.

"And two years? Really? Whatever happened to… 'I'll come back for you… I promise…'?"

He grimaced on this.

"Some things came up… It wasn't safe."

"Oh, did they now?"

He looked to his watch.

"We really need to go!"

"You are such a douche."

"Fine! I'm a douche, can we go now?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

He nodded and drew back a breath as she headed into the back.

"Um sir, you're not allowed to go back there."

One of the younger employees called out. The man ignored this and headed that way anyhow.

"SIR!"

The manager heard this and whipped around, only to find a hand clamped over her mouth. He had her up against the wall with his body planted against hers.

"Bella … you've be compromised… I really need you to do everything I say. Do you understand?"

"Again Clint? This is bullshit – you know that?" she whispers harshly.

He snapped his head a certain direction. The man put a finger to his lips and then took her hand as he hurriedly led her throughout the back entrance. From there he led her to an older model black mustang. He opened the door for her and she reluctantly entered. The man rushed on over to the driver's side and hopped in. He peeled out, shifted gears and hit the road.

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"So who we running from?"

He shifted gears once again and switched lanes as he kept his eyes on the road.

"They're known as HYDRA…"

"HYDRA?"

He nodded and continued to zip along passing car after car. Her eyes widened once she realized what he was doing.

"Are you trying to kill us?"

Clint didn't answer he just kept driving. Bella halfheartedly laughed and shook her head, looking out the window. She'd given up on him about a year or so ago. It was Clint Barton that placed her in witness protection. He had her name changed, placed her in a different state with a crappy job and had her staying in some studio apartment. All of which he personally picked out and set up.

"You were supposed to keep your hair blonde and short," he remarks.

Bella rolled her eyes. Her hair was back to the way it was when he first met her; long and brunette.

"And you were supposed to show up and not be a dick. And I stopped dying my hair about a year ago. But what would you know?"

"I needed you keeping a low profile."

"I seriously doubt skanky looking hair is going to make all the difference in the world. You yourself said you hated it!"

"What's more important? How you look or staying alive?

"You didn't just ask me that."

"I knew you'd be pissed."

"DING, DING, DING… Two fucking years and the only reason you even come back for me is because I've been jeopardized. How am I supposed to react? You tell me?"

"I meant what I said. I was coming back for you. But there were too many obstacles in the way. Ones in which I couldn't risk. You'd have only be put in more danger."

"Such as what exactly? A wife and kids… Maybe a nice suburb home with a picket fence and a collie? Or some busty bimbo that believes you're an accountant."

He sighed with frustration.

"Alien invasion, then a vengeful-mischievous god who wanted to take over the world and now HYDRA. Good enough for you?"

"You're so full of shit. Like anyone's going to fall for that crap. Face it – you're a dick."

Clint rolled his eyes. He thought back to how it wasn't long after he left her Thor came to earth. In fact, that was the first thing he had to deal with right after getting her situated.

"Well I see you've come out of your shell a bit more. Not so shy now…" He remarks.

"Oh shut up."

He cleared his throat and stole a glance.

"You look just as beautiful."

She shook her head and continued to look out the window. Her teeth were gritted and her face flushed over. Bella hurriedly wiped her face before the tears could fully make their appearance. He'd this remorseful look about him and focused on the road again.

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to hear how you're sorry. That just pisses me off even more. I didn't receive so much as a call or letter. Nothing. I hadn't a clue what happened to you. I'd feared the worst."

"You know I couldn't contact you. We talked about this."

"We talked about a lot of things," she says with a shrug. "Apparently that's all it was, 'talk'."

"It was more than that and you know it."

"No, actually I don't."

He looked into the rearview mirror and narrowed his eyes.

"Dammit…" he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"That's what I was afraid of… we got a tail."

"With the way you drive?!"

Her jaw dropped as gunshots were heard. She went to turn around and Clint swiftly brought her head into his lap.

"Stay down…"

Bella jumped at the sound and covered her ears. The gunfire continued and the windows began to shatter.

"Hold on, baby…"

He got a better hold on her and veered off into a median. From there he hit a one way lane and was dodging oncoming cars. He glanced back in the rearview mirror just in time to see one of their tails crash into another car. Honking and slamming of brakes were heard as he made his way down. Once the opportunity rose, he spun the car around and floored it once again.

He glanced down to see her facing him.

"So they want me dead or…?"

"They want me dead… They want you alive…"

"Oh. Well, that makes it so much better."

He drew back a breath.

"Believe me, by the time they're done with you you're going to wish they'd killed you instead."

"That makes me feel even better. And why do they want you dead?"

"Because I won't let them have you."

"And they want me because?"

"You may have whatever information they need in relation to vampires."

Bella rolled her eyes on this.

"Of course… Just gets better and better…"

"You got a cellphone?"

She nodded and took it out of her pocket. He snatched it from her hand and tossed it out the window.

"HEY! That cost me a lot of money! Especially at fucking minimum wage."

He narrowed his eyes on this.

"What about the money I was sending you?"

"I told you from the beginning I never wanted your fucking money!"

She goes to bitterly rise from his lap but he gently stopped her.

"It's safer if you stay down."

Bella folded her arms about her chest.

"So you never used any of it?"

"Nope and not going to."

"How the hell did you make ends meet then?"

She shrugged.

"Dammit Bella, why do you have to be so stubborn?! I had everything perfectly set up for you! That money was yours to use how you wanted!"

"I was your fucking girlfriend, Clint! Not some wife calling for alimony checks!"

"So what'd you do with the checks?"

"Tested out my garbage disposal."

"Jesus!"

She snorted. "What? You never noticed how they were never cashed?"

He grimaced and had this guilty appearance about him.

"The account was something I'd set up in another alias. Everything was done automatically. I considered the money yours. I never looked at that account out of respect. I didn't want you thinking I was tracking your every move."

She shot up at this and punched him in the arm.

"You just washed me right out of your life!"

"NO… I… DIDN'T!"

"Sure sounds like it to me!"

"Dammit baby, you truly don't get it do you?"

"Baby huh? I think it's safe to say I haven't been your baby in quite some time."

Clint braced her back with one hand and slammed on the brakes. He pulled over and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not a day went by where you didn't enter my mind. You haven't any idea just how many times I nearly caved and came back for you. But doing that would've been incredibly selfish. I would've put you in even more danger. I had to think like an agent and do the right thing."

"So discarding your girlfriend was first on that list of what's right?"

"I never discarded you, dammit!"

"Then what would you call it?!"

"KEEPING MY GIRL ALIVE! THAT'S WHAT!"

He shook his head and put the car back in drive. The agent hit the accelerator and his hands firmly gripped around the stirring wheel.

"I mourned you…" she softly said and stared off into space.

"I thought you died on the job or something. Or maybe 'they' got you."

"So you moved on…" he uttered, looking ill.

"That's just it… I never knew how. How the hell do I move on from you?!"

Clint swallowed back on this. They sat in silence as he made his way out of state. Once Bella saw they were exiting North Carolina she peered over.

"Where are we going?"

"New York…"

"What's in New York…?"

"You'll see…" he said with a shrug.

Before long Clint pulled up to some sort of junkyard. She looked to him oddly as he parked the Mustang and stepped out. Two men made their way over and Clint shook their hands and motioned towards the Mustang and back to one of the cars parked beside a trailer. They shook their heads and looked to be laughing at him. Bella raised her brows on this. Clint took his wallet out and handed them some cash and gestured towards the Mustang once again. The men looked to one another and nodded. Clint made his way back and opened Bella's door. Once she stepped out he pointed to the white sedan.

"It's unlocked – go on. I'll be right there."

She shrugged on this but headed that way. Clint took notice of the guys giving her the once over as she did. He rolled his eyes and began moving everything over to the sedan. He shook his head as he glanced back once more. He'd just bought that Mustang but knew it was in no shape to be driving now. That and they'd be easily spotted for sure if he didn't switch vehicles.

He nodded towards the guys and thanked them before getting in the sedan.

"I liked the other car better," Bella remarks as he starts up the sedan.

"So did I, baby… So did I," he mutters as he pulls on out of the junkyard.

Clint drove for a few more hours before pulling into the parking lot of a hotel. He parked outside the office. He had her go with him as he got them a room.

The moment they entered the room, Clint began to set up. He hid weapons and other little tricks all within the room. He locked everything up nice and tight. The agent even checked the windows.

Clint took the couch within the room and propped it up against the door. Then he took the table and did the same with the windows. Bella looked upon him oddly once she came out of the bathroom.

He nodded towards a red bag.

"I got some of your things. You can shower first."

"Things? What things?"

"I went by the apartment and got some of your clothes… things of that nature."

"You broke into my apartment?"

"Not technically, considering I had a key."

"So before you came to get me you went and packed for me?"

"That I did. Let me guess? We're gonna start fighting again."

She looked to the bag and shook her head. Bella said nothing as she picked it up and headed into the bathroom. Clint sat at one of the chairs. He turned towards the bathroom as he heard the shower start.

Bella leaned against the wall. The running of the shower masked her crying. She had truly thought Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, to be dead. She wasn't sure what to be more hurt by, that or the fact that two years had gone by and he was alive the entire time and never once contacted her. Part of her wanted to be understanding. The other was so angry there was no rationalizing any of this. He could've found a way, she told herself over and over. She wanted to hate him. In fact, she wished he was plum hideous. It would've helped. But if anything he was even more handsome than before and that only pissed her off more. Not only that, but the way he called her baby… It brought back all those old feelings. Then there was the way he just kicked ass in any given situation. That always had her hot and bothered. She half laughed in misery.

Clint took out one of his knives and twirled it about. Leaving her was the hardest thing he'd ever done. The past two years had been literal torment. The others hadn't a clue he even had a girlfriend. He'd kept everything hush-hush in order to keep her safe. But there were so many times he wanted to show off her picture and brag like any boyfriend would. He'd grown envious of Tony and Thor… They didn't have to hide their significant others. It wasn't just about putting Bella in danger but dating one of the assets was a big no-no. But Clint could no more control the way he felt than he could the weather. Part of him had feared she might've moved on; that he'd find out she was married with children even. He would've gone out of his way to protect them as well though, even if it killed him. It was bad enough she had to fake her death. Her father damn near drank himself to death. Clint had kept tabs on all her loved ones and did whatever he could behind the scenes to help.

His eyes darted her direction once she stepped out. She was in a pair of baby blue pajama shorts and a matching tank top. He swallowed back as he took her in. He'd forgotten just how drop dead sexy she was.

"All yours…"

He nodded and came to his feet and grabbed his bag.

"If anyone calls or knocks on the door. Don't answer it. You come get me first."

She faked a gasp.

"And what? See you naked?!"

He managed to grin.

"There's a gun under the mattress. Safety's turned off so keep that in mind."

"Gotcha…"

Bella was kicked back on the bed, channel surfing with the audio turned down when Clint stepped out.

"You know he's kind of hot…" Bella says, pointing to the screen.

Clint raised his brows on this. She was watching some movie by the name of Bourne Legacy.

"Huh, I don't see it…."

He watched the movie for a couple minutes. Before long, Clint rolled his eyes as he made his way over and cut the TV off.

"That's mediocre acting at its finest. I'm the real thing."

"I don't deny that, Agent Barton. But face it… when it comes to relationships? You suck."

He sighed and plopped down on the bed beside her.

"I remember certain parts of you liked how I sucked."

Her jaw dropped and she hit him on the arm. Clint laughed and rolled over facing her.

"I missed you…" he softly said.

She nodded but looked to the ceiling.

"Sure you did…"

"Jesus Bella…"

"It's Agnus, remember?"

"Ok fine, Agnus…"

"Seriously, of all the names in the world that was the one you came up with? And manager of a Footlocker?! It's like you had it out for me before you even left!"

"I had to come up with something in order to keep you safe."

"Okay so dyke hair – check, crappy job – check, ridiculous name – check, boyfriend MIA – also check!"

"I wasn't aware you had something against lesbians," he fires back bitterly.

"I DON'T! I have a problem with others assuming I AM ONE! As to why I didn't feel the need to ask your permission on dying my hair back to its original color and growing it back out."

Bella narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Oh… my… GOD! You did that on purpose… Didn't you?! You wanted others to assume I was gay!"

Clint winced on this.

"I can't believe you!"

"Look at it like this: you were probably the hottest unattainable lesbian in all of North Carolina."

"What's not to say I didn't experiment?"

He cocked a brow on this.

"Well did you take pictures?"

"None you'll ever see."

At this he reached back and cut off the lamp, deciding to call it a night. He wasn't sure how much more of her wrath he could take.

Clint was first to wake that morning. To his surprise Bella had curled up beside him. He reached over and brushed her hair back. He found himself caressing her cheek and pulling her in even closer. Her eyes batted about as she came to.

"Morning…"

She noted how his hand ran along her waist and they were now chest to chest. A wave of panic hit and she quickly rolled on out of bed. She damn near ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Clint sighed and he got up as well, only he walked right up to the door and was about to knock, but heard the sink running, along with that he could hear her breaking down. Clint opened the door and his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. She was hovered over the sink. Her entire face was flushed and she could barely breathe.

He started towards her and she put up a hand.

"Don't… Don't you come near me. Don't you even touch me! You can't just waltz back into my life and… FUCK! You hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me!"

Clint staggered back on this, thinking about her ex now, the reason they even met in the first place. He never even thought about the fact that he too had left her. Only the difference was this guy dumped her and pretty much told her she wasn't good enough for him or his family, then walked out of her life only to leave her and her father in danger. It was when SHE went to save this worthless piece of shit that she'd met Clint. And everything started in Italy…

"You seem to forget I lost all contact with my family and friends because I had to fake my death! No one even knows Bella Swan still exists except for you and apparently these HYDRA fuckers! You were the only thing I had going for me. I was such an idiot to believe half the shit you said. Admit it… you were so caught up in the moment, you just went with it. But once you got home you realized…"

She gasped back as he suddenly had her against the wall. His lips locked with hers as he heatedly kissed her. Once he pried himself away, he placed his forehead against hers.

"…Just how much I fucking love you and it killed me when I had to leave. You're going to believe whatever you want, baby. But I stand by my word. When I said I was coming back for you – I meant it! I get that you're determined to make me fucking pay. By all means, I deserve whatever you dish out. But you need to get one thing straight… Don't you ever tell me how I feel, especially when it comes to you. You haven't a fucking clue, baby! Not even a little…"

They froze hearing a knock at the door. He put a finger to her lips and gestured for her to stay put. He exited the bathroom and grabbed his bow with an arrow already loaded and ready to go.

"Yes?" he called out but was up against the wall cautiously.

"Did you need housekeeping?"

"No, thank you…" he called out.

"Okay sorry to bother you!"

He drew back a breath and lowered his bow. Bella entered the room and he nodded her way.

"Can't be in one place for too long… Get dressed, we gotta jet."

She nodded and grabbed her bag. He was caught completely off-guard as she stripped down and changed right there. Once she finished he made his way over and tucked a gun into the back of her pants. "Shoot first, ask questions later… and next time, I'm taking that as an invitation…" he warns as he took off his boxers. He was rocking a hard on from hell as he hurriedly dressed.

Bella handed him the last bag and he threw it into the trunk and slammed it shut. Clint placed his shades on.

"From here on… I give you my word: I won't come near you or touch you unless its job related. By that, I mean keeping your ass alive."

He gets into the car and slams the door. Once she got in and had her seatbelt on he adjusted the mirrors and hit the road. He didn't comment on how he knew she was wearing her shades to disguise her tears. He wanted to reach over and hold her hand or wrap his arm around her. But he was a man of his word. He was beginning to wonder if she even loved him anymore or if he totally killed whatever she once felt for him. There was a time she couldn't keep her hands off him and vice versa. Now here they were…

Two hours had passed when Bella took off her shades.

"Pull over…"

He looked to her oddly, but found a place to pull over. She was looking out the window and shaking her head.

"Where do we stand exactly?"

"How do mean?"

"You and I…?"

"I suppose that all depends on you."

"I'm not the one that walked away."

"I get that's how you see it…"

"Look… how do I know you won't turn right back around and pull the same shit once this mission is done? When do I see you again? If ever? Or is this just some sort of merry-go-round between the two of us?"

"I've said this and I'll keep saying it: I'm a man of my word. I did come back for you. I know how it looks because of how long it took me. That being said, I also mean what I said at the hotel. I love you, baby and I promise not to touch you in a sexual manner…..Not until you tell me to. When that day comes, though, there won't be a force under heaven and earth that will keep me away."

She sighed, looking oddly disappointed.

"Now when you say sexual manner…"

He raised his brows on this. "I think we both know what that means…"

"This is going to be an awfully boring trip then."

He grinned and shook his head.

"So running from corrupt agents isn't adventurous enough for you?"

She shrugged.

"Then you know what to say…"

"Or I could strip and see how long that last."

"And what did I say back at the hotel about that?"

"Exactly…"

"…Shit…" he uttered feeling as though he'd rip through his jeans.

Bella takes off her jacket and underneath she was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top. One of the straps was hanging off her shoulder revealing her lacy white bra.

"We'll just see how this goes."

She leans back and kicks her feet about the dashboard. Clint groaned to himself in misery and started the car once again. They stopped by a convenient store where he filled up and got them something to eat. After that, he didn't stop until sundown. He hit a fast food joint where they got some burgers and decided to get a room at a nearby hotel and eat them there.

They ate in silence but eyed one another every once in a while. Bella insisted that he shower first. Like usual, he had the room ready to go in case all hell managed to break loose. After he shaved and showered he stepped out and nodded her way.

When she finished, Clint was already in bed. His arms were folded behind his head and he was staring off to the ceiling. He heard her come out but hadn't a clue of anything else as he never looked. Once he felt her crawling into the bed, he reached over and cut off the bedside lamp.

His eyes shut but only for a split second. He swallowed back as he suddenly felt bare skin pressed up against him. Clint half laughed knowing damn well what she was doing. She wanted him to break. So she wasn't about to say the actual words but she'd damn near seduce him in order to get him to go against his word.

"Baby…?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to turn the lamp back on. Then I'm going to roll over and lift the covers. If my suspicions are correct… I'm taking the invitation. If not, you might wanna dart back into that bathroom and get some clothes on. I can't assure I'll remain a gentleman otherwise."

He reached over and turned the lamp back on. Then he turned towards her and raised the sheets. What he thought to be nudity was actually a silk gown he'd packed for her. It was skimpy nevertheless but she wasn't naked like he'd assumed. He got this look of guilt about him. Like it was all just wishful thinking on his part. He could've sworn she was naked though. But the silk material had him fooled. Now he felt like a fool himself. He lowered the sheet back down.

"Sorry…"

Clint went to cut the lamp back off, feeling pretty lame about now. However, Bella reached out stopping him. He turned back with narrowed eyes. She took his hand and ran it up along her thigh. The gown slightly lifted revealing she hadn't any panties on. He shut his eyes at the sensitivity of everything hitting him at once. He could feel the warmth of her breath against his ear.

"Two years is a long time… I believe you owe me a thorough fucking, Clint Barton."

"Is that what you want?" he damn near growled as he planted his body over her.

Clint had her wrists pinned to the bed as he rubbed himself against her. She gasped back and her back arched off the bed. He left trails of kisses along her shoulders and neck.

"Yes or no?!"

"Yes!"

At this, he whipped his cock out. Just the tip of his dick entered and she was so wet, Bella came the moment Clint drove his full length in.

"Damn baby…"

"Two years, Clint…"

He sort of chuckled on this, but understood perfectly, considering he fought to keep from cumming at just the entry alone. He kissed her lips doing his best to regain some sort of composure but like she said it'd been two years. Within a few more strokes all self-control was gone. Not only did he cum during those first few, but he kept going, and found himself making up for those two years, by fucking the living hell out of her. Clint had her cumming so hard she was literally squirting.

And it was just the way he remembered. He thought back to when he'd first taken her virginity. She was this innocent, sweet girl but Clint saw past it. Bella Swan had a bit of an edge to her and as wrong as it was he remembered thinking she needed a good fucking… Just like this. He was dead on… He'd never known a woman that could cum the way she could. Part of that he knew was because of that loser boyfriend she had before him. He swore Edward was the damn chick based on the stories Bella had told them when it came to sex. Clint couldn't have been more opposite. He wasn't about to turn her down. Granted, she was 18 when they first had sex but the girl knew what she wanted. He wasn't about to turn down a good thing when he had it and she'd already had him smitten. With gritted teeth, Clint threw his head back and came yet again.

When Bella woke the next morning, Clint was already dressed and ready to go. He nodded upon her.

"We better get…"

She looked to the time to see it was past 10 am.

A big no, no for Clint… but their little rendezvous had them running late this morning. She nodded in return and shot out of bed. She was quick to shower and get dressed. When she stepped out, Clint already had everything packed and ready to go. He took her by the hand and rushed on out.

He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled up against him.

"No more hotels… We'll find a place to eat here after a while and from there we don't stop until we get home."

"Home, huh?"

He nodded, looking to be in thought.

"That's right… home…" he said a certain way and kissed her once more.

Bella pecked Clint on the cheek as he sipped at his drink. "I'm gonna hit the bathroom before we go."

He nodded as she rose from the booth. He tilted his head about checking out her ass as she headed that direction. Clint threw down the money for the food and a tip.

Bella stepped out of the stall. She walked up to the sink was washing her hands. Her eyes, however, darted upon the man's reflection in the mirror. She went to scream only to have a hand clamp her mouth shut. Bella thought back to something Clint had taught her. She threw her head back busting the guy's mouth and nose. She stomped her foot down on his and went to elbow him as the finale. But the man backhanded her and her body flung back against the wall. Bella's hand shook as she took out her gun and did as Clint said. She fired.

Clint eyes darted that direction and the customers gasped out looking that way as well. He took out his gun and cautiously made his way to the women's bathroom. When the door wouldn't open he kicked it down. Bella had her gun aimed at him now with a petrified look to her.

"Lower the gun, baby…"

She nodded and lowered it. He made his way over and checked for a pulse.

"Is he…?"

"Yeah…"

"You mean I killed him?!"

He nodded.

"Good shot!" he said genuinely impressed as she'd shot him in the throat.

Her jaw dropped and she threw the gun down. Clint sighed but hadn't much time to react. They heard the screaming of customers. He grabbed a hold of her and darted into one of the stalls. He wrapped his hand around her mouth as he listened. Bella jumped as they heard a few of the stall doors being kicked down. Clint kept his eyes locked on hers the entire time. Once he saw the shadow appear, from the corner of his eye he fired. But quickly brought her down to the ground, shielding her body with his own. A few men hollered out as he fired at their feet. He twirled his body about and flung his feet out against the door, knocking another man on his ass.

"Out the window…" he called out and stuffed her gun back into her hand.

"Anyone comes near you, don't hesitate!"

She nodded as Clint punched through the glass.

"GO!"

She climbed at the window but heard more gunshots coming from the bathroom. Her heart raced. Bella's only concern was Clint at the moment. So she didn't even see the man coming up behind her. She gasped out feeling a gun digging into her back.

"Let's go…" the man demanded and jerked her about knocking the gun out of her hand.

Bella shrieked out as the man suddenly had a knife sticking out of his forehead. Clint took her hand and was running to the car. He opened the driver's side door and had her slide on in. He hopped in after word and started the car.

"CLINT!" she shouted as another vehicle filled with HYDRA agents pulled up beside them.

He quickly brought her down, dodging bullets the way out of the parking lot. He stopped, however, at the curb of the restaurant. He reached back grabbing his bow and arrow. Hawkeye sent an arrow right at their vehicle. The deadeye nodded as it went up in flames and several agents around it.

"Are you alright?" he called out as he sped away.

She nodded but was pretty shaken up.

"Check your body over, make certain you weren't shot."

At this she rose and scanned her body over. She also looked his over as his eyes were on the road.

"I think we're both good."

He nodded.

"There's a first aid kit under your seat, baby. Use it…" he hinted about her banged up face.

Bella reached underneath the seat and retrieved the kit. She lowered the visor and opened the mirror to it. She grimaced once she saw her face. Her hand continued to tremble as she tended to her face. She couldn't believe she took a life. Granted the bastard had it coming but still…

"If you hadn't shot the asshole, he would've taken off with you," Clint utters as if reading her mind.

Bella drew back a breath on this and nodded. Once she got her face fixed up the best she could, Clint had her lay back down.

"So that was fun," she sarcastically put out there.

He grinned and shook his head.

"I'm glad you thought so," he said and patted her on the butt.

"What is HYDRA anyhow?"

His smile faded and he cleared his throat.

"What S.H.I.E.L.D used to be…"

"Wait … What?!"

He nodded.

"Yeah baby… they'd been working behind the scenes. The entire time HYDRA was pulling all the strings. Making each of us look pretty stupid. They're corrupt."

He told her everything he knew. How he, his director and partner Romanoff had to go into hiding. Not long after, Clint had gotten word that Agent Rumlow was looking for his girl. Clint took off in hopes of beating them there. He hadn't any real clue what they wanted from her other than hopes of finding the Olympic Coven known as the Cullens.

"Slight change of plans…" he stated, looking to be in thought as he took one of the exits.

"Where are we going?"

"To get my ass ringed out."

She looked to him oddly. He shook his head, but knew he hadn't a choice if he wanted to keep her safe. He couldn't keep running. Hawkeye needed to take these bastards down and he couldn't very well do that with her alongside of him. There was too much at risk as it was.

Clint parked at an apartment complex.

"Got any heat on you?"

She shook her head and he pointed to the glove compartment.

"Keep it on you. All times, even if you're just going to the bathroom or to bed."

He drew in a breath as they got out of the car. He walked around and took her hand.

"You love me, right?"

"Sometimes…"

"That's good enough… Considering I'm about to be lynched."

"Should I be worried?"

He let out a nervous chuckle as he led her up a flight of stairs.

"You? No. Me? Yep!"

"Clint…"

He stopped right before the door. He caressed her cheek and kissed her.

"Just let me handle this, okay? And whatever he says just ignore most of it. That's what I do."

"This isn't making me feel any better."

He does that nervous chuckle again and went to knock on the door only to freeze as it opens.

"Barton?" The guy looked around with caution and motioned for them to enter.

Clint kept an attentive hold on Bella as they entered the apartment. The tall African American tilted his head upon Bella. He wore an eye patch and was in a white shirt and blue and white striped boxers. Bella found him rather intimidating.

"Who's this?"

Clint drew back a breath and sat her down on the couch. The man reared back as Barton kissed the girl's forehead. He turned back around.

"Do you remember that case I went on a couple years back?"

"You've been on a lot of cases. You're going to be more specific than that."

The agent nodded.

"The one back in Italy. The case involving the cold ones."

"What about it?"

"This here is Bella Swan. The…"

"You're kidding me. Tell me your motherfucking joking."

He swallowed back on this.

"Barton are you fucking your asset?! Now correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you personally place her under witness protection?!"

"Yes sir…"

"To which one of those are you answering? The first, second or is it both?!"

Bella chewed on her bottom lip, finding herself nervous on her man's behalf.

"You're a goddamn idiot! You know that? Didn't I teach you to NEVER get involved?! Now you're going to say your goodbyes and take her back. Do I make myself clear?!"

"I can't do that sir."

"You can't or you won't?!"

"Both."

Barton groaned out as Fury had him by the scruff of his shirt up against the wall.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"I don't know who the fuck you are but you better get your hands off him and now!"

They both snapped a look Bella's direction as she aimed her gun at Fury.

He reared back and Barton's eyes widened.

"Baby, what are you doing?!" Clint questioned with panic to his voice.

He never thought about his girl aiming a gun at his Director!

"Put the damn gun away!"

"But he…"

"I'm fine, put the damn gun up, please…"

"After he puts you down."

Clint flinched on this and shook his head.

"Are you trying to get me fired…?"

"This is your boss?!"

"Sure is!"

"Oh shit!"

She quickly lowered the gun. Barton pinched the bridge of his nose once his director lowered him back down.

"Bella, this is my Director, Colonel Nick Fury."

She winced and looked damn near pale now.

"Um hi…" Bella said with a quivery voice.

"You got some nerve…" Fury states.

"Please don't fire him, I…"

"Technically, we've all been replaced. Even at that, he's one of my top agents. Hard to come by… So you can relax."

Bella cut Clint an apologetic look.

"So what kind of shit have you got yourself into Barton?"

Barton explained the situation as best as he could. Fury reared back once his agent finished his story. "You mean to tell me you've been involved with this young lady for two damn years?"

"If you could even call it that…" Bella scoffed bitterly.

This had Fury raising his brows.

"Are we really going to dive into all that again?" Clint remarked miserably.

"You've heard the phrase, 'no fury like a woman scorned', right Barton?"

The agent rolled his eyes on this.

"Oh believe me I'm living proof…" he grumbles.

Bella rolled her eyes as well and Fury died in laughter.

"Oh you had it coming!"

"See what I mean?"

"UGH!"

"Damn you two bicker like an old married couple."

Fury makes his way to the kitchen and poured himself some bourbon. He downed it before pointing upon Barton.

"So Barton had himself a girlfriend and no one even knew about it? Two damn years! Huh… That certainly explains somethings, such as Romanoff for instance."

Clint gave Fury the cut throat gesture. Fury chuckled.

"Romanoff?" Bella inquired.

Clint sighed.

"Isn't he your partner?"

This had Fury dying in laughter.

"He? No Ms. Swan… She…"

Barton flinched on the way her face flushed over.

"She…" she repeated.

"You never told me your partner was a woman…"

He cleared his throat and tried to seem dismissive about it.

"Never crossed my mind… so didn't think it needed mentioning, baby."

"Baby…" Fury repeated with a smirk.

"That sounds so strange coming from you!"

Bella shook her head looking pissed.

"Maybe I was aiming my gun at the wrong man…" she uttered.

Fury shrugged on this and toasted his glass her direction.

"I think you may be right," he agrees and Clint rolled his eyes.

He got out another glass and filled it to the rim. Fury nodded her direction.

"You look like you need this more than me at the moment."

She made her way over and downed the contents. He nodded and poured her another round.

"You might want to catch her…" Fury hinted and Barton reared back.

His eyes widened as her eyes rolled back and her body started to sway.

"What was in that?!" Clint questioned with slight panic as he caught her.

Fury shrugged and poured himself another drink.

"Just a little something to put her out for a few hours so we can talk."

"Jesus! You drugged my girlfriend?!"

"I just did you a favor. You withheld information… To a woman of Ms. Swan's stature, you just as much lied and right to her face. That girl was about ready to bail on your sorry ass and face this shit on her own. Trust me, I know that look."

"And you just had to bring up Romanoff?!"

Fury shrugged.

"Why not? It's not like you two ever hit it off."

"But that's not what she thinks now! The way you made it sound. Shit, she's gonna wake up thinking I cheated on her!"

The Colonel smiled.

"Actually, she won't. She won't even remember meeting me. Think of it like this Barton. I just gave you another shot to make this right. She needs to hear these things from you. Now do I approve of this … Not particularly, no. But I know when a man's got it bad and you, my friend, are in deep. So deep you're about to get yourself fucked. Now if you want the girl… fix it or take her ass back. And just so you know, if you decide to dump her I might just try and snag her up myself."

Clint reared back in disbelief.

"That woman has some fucking balls… and all wrapped up in a pretty package. I dig me some of that…"

He laid her on Fury's couch.

"There's a kit in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom," Fury hinted as Clint was checking on her wounds.

Barton nodded and headed that way. Once he returned, Fury handed him a drink.

"This one's clean."

"I'm good…"

"Just drink the damn shot, Barton."

He sighed and downed it.

"Director or not… Don't ever pull that shit again. Drugging my girl… No matter the circumstances, doesn't sit right with me. No one messes with her. Not even you."

Clint woke the next morning from one hell of a dream or so he assumed it was. The first thing he saw were breasts and they were lively. That's when he realized Bella was riding him like no tomorrow. Then he finally comprehended this was indeed no dream.

"…Fuck…" he moaned and firmly gripped her hips egging her on.

Sure, he remembered being in Fury's apartment but after what he pulled, Barton didn't give a shit. He wasn't about to put a stop to getting laid. Especially when you take into consideration of how long they'd gone without eachother's touch. He remembered his girl being a bit of a nympho too. All she needed was a little coaxing out of that bashfulness and BAM!

His hands traveled up along her torso and breasts as he enjoyed the sight before him. The headboard started to bang against the wall so he swiftly rolled about and took over, pressing his hand against it. Her hands ran along his chest and biceps admirably. He positioned himself at just the right angle. His cock twitched in response as he watched his cock gliding about her tight little pussy. A blush formed along her cheeks as he'd caught her observing as well. He wiggled his brows upon her and decided to give her even more of a show. He thrust about her even harder now. He chuckled to himself in amusement as she cried out his name. He could only imagine the look on Fury's face about now. Clint pulled out and came along her tits and torso.

He rolled over and kissed her; that's when it hit as she looked around the room.

"Clint?"

"Hm…?"

"Um, where are we?"

He fought to keep that smirk off his face.

"My boss's apartment…"

"Your what?!"

She shot up and hurriedly covered herself with the sheets.

"He's not in the room…" Clint wise-cracked.

Her eyes widened and she looked to the door.

"You mean to tell me he's in the apartment…"

He shrugged.

"And you couldn't tell me that?" she hissed and hopped out of the bed taking the sheets with her.

"Bathroom's right there if you need to freshen up."

"You're so dead!"

"Am I?" he asks as he comes to his feet.

"Yes…" she hissed.

Clint nodded and made his way over. He seductively backed her up against the wall and kissed along her neck and shoulders.

"Then I had better make it worth it and fuck you up against this wall too. Maybe even on the floor and in the shower."

She snorted and shook her head.

"Are you trying to get yourself fired?"

He raised his brows on the irony of that statement.

"What do you remember… From last night, I mean?"

She narrowed her eyes looking slightly perplexed.

"I remembered you saying how you were going to get your ass ringed out…" she tilted her head about and reached to her temples.

"That's strange… It's like a blur there. I don't even remember how we got here."

He nodded.

"Trust me… Whatever he might've heard is nothing in comparison to the shit he pulled."

"Huh?"

Clint sighed.

"Let's just get showered and I'll introduce you."

Again… he thought to himself.

While they showered he thought on how he was going to bring up Romanoff. There really was nothing there. There was a spark of something once but that was before he'd even met Bella. There hadn't been anything since. He cared about Natasha but it was like that of family, in a way. He wouldn't go as far as to say sister but along those lines. There was a time he wanted Romanoff in a bad way. But that rather died once he laid eyes on Bella. So… he should be honest, he thought. Except for the whole 'there was a time I wanted to hit that.' Yeah, he didn't think that would go over so well.

He cleared his throat as she was washing her hair.

"You remember me telling you about my partner right?"

She nodded and continued to scrub down. Clint decided to try a different approach. A much smarter one that wouldn't get him bitched out or his ass kicked.

"Well I was thinking… I'd like you to meet her sometime. In fact, there are a few people I'd like for you to meet. Once things get settled down that is."

"Her…?" she said with an odd look about her.

"I thought Romanoff was a man."

He smiled in return and shook his head.

"Nope."

Bella nodded and rinsed her hair out.

"I'd like that …"

He nodded with a hint of relief. It wasn't that Bella was a green eyed woman. That couldn't be further from the truth. But he could understand how it would look keeping something like that from her. Especially after spending all that time apart. It was enough to make even him bat an eye if it were the other way around. So Fury was right, at least in that department. But he was still pissed about him slipping Bella whatever it was and for the remark about snagging her. That right there was why he could care less if Fury heard the two of them having sex. Normally Clint had much more respect than that but he felt the Colonel deserved to have it shoved in his face. That was Clint's way of giving his Director the middle finger and what better way than to mark HIS territory in Fury's apartment.

Bella was soon to learn that Hawkeye was a bit of a hot head when people pushed him too far. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands ran along her ass as the kissing became more intense.

Afterwards, she finally said the words he'd longed to hear.

"I love you…"

It dawned on him as to why. He'd just offered to let her into a part of his world. Something he'd never done before. So to Bella, it was as if he was finally cementing their relationship somewhat. She just hadn't any idea how concrete everything was to him already. But he'd do whatever it took to prove his feelings were indeed real.

"I was starting to wonder if I'd ever hear those words again…"

This look of guilt came about her.

"Don't…" he said whilst cupping her chin.

"Truth of the matter… I know I messed up. I lost your trust and that's something I'm going to do my damnedest to regain."

Fury shook his head, upon Barton in particular, the moment they stepped out. Barton shot him a look that pretty much read kiss my ass. This time, Fury was in his black trench coat and to Bella she was meeting him for the very first time only he looked even more intimidating when he was decked out in his usual S.H.I.E.L.D wear.

Clint rolled his eyes, however, as Fury was a lot nicer this time round and somewhat flirtatious even. But like they'd discussed last night when Bella was sleeping, Clint had come here for a reason. Hawkeye had to take care of some things and in order to do that, he needed to know Bella was in good hands. He knew she would be with Fury.

"Just do me a favor and don't wait two years this time around…" Bella smarted as he was getting ready to leave. He rolled his eyes but smirked on this.

"How's a year sound?"

"That's not even funny…"she damn near pouted causing him to chuckle.

He nodded and caressed her cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it, baby."

Clint lifted Bella up on the hood of the car and feverishly kissed her. He closed his eyes for a moment as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Keep on your toes… Don't leave Fury's side…" he said as he lifted her back down.

He got into the car and hauled ass. Fury put a hand upon her shoulder.

"Hungry?"

Hawkeye kept the meeting with Black Widow and Captain America short and sweet, each of them doing their best to keep a low profile. He mentioned nothing of Bella yet. He'd wait until all this bullshit with HYDRA was over. Hawkeye and Black Widow were in attempts to expose them all for what they were. Doing that would not only give Bella Swan her life back, but save many others as well.

Once they came up with a plan, Black Widow decided to go with Captain America. Hawkeye's part would start out solo and then he planned on getting the other Avengers involved. Something Bella hadn't a clue about. He wondered what she'd think of their little group. The three of them shook hands before parting ways.

"Really?" Bella inquired as she bit into her burger.

Fury nodded and sipped at his drink before answering.

"Oh yeah… Barton had a bit of an anger issue when I first met him."

Bella snorted on this.

"I can't imagine him being that bad."

"Hmmm, maybe you bring out the better in him so you never see that part of Barton. It just doesn't exist when you're around."

"I think you got that backwards."

Fury narrowed his eyes, however, and tilted his head about. He put a finger to his lips and rose from his seat. She looked upon him oddly as he offered his hand. Remembering what Clint said, she took it. Fury quickly led her to the guest bedroom. He shut the door behind them and locked it. Her eyes widened as he took out his gun. He nodded upon her and continued to listen. She jumped as she heard the front door get busted down. Bella gasped out as he scooped her up and literally dove through the bedroom window. He reached out to one of the staircase rails and used slid down it, managing to land on his feet somehow and he took off. Fury got to his car, opened the door and tossed her inside.

Her jaw dropped as what looked to be a policeman leaped out of Fury's apartment and landed on the hood of the car. He aimed a gun right at her.

"OUT!" the man demanded and Bella gasped out as Fury shot him in the temple.

He reached over and hurled the guy's body off his vehicle. He hopped in and started the car. They were being shot at from all directions. Bella flinched but soon realized the vehicle they were in was bullet proof. The tires screeched as Fury burned rubber out of there.

"You might wanna hold on Ms. Swan. I've a feeling this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Her eyes widen as there were a slew of police cars heading their way. She quickly put her seatbelt on. She braced herself as Fury went through a red light. Horns were blaring and tires were screeching. She looked to Fury in alarm as these Hummers were coming from all directions now.

"They either really want me dead or really want you alive."

"The police?!" Bella thought out loud.

"Try HYDRA…"

Fury sharply turned into an alley way. She looked to him and utter amazement as he started to flips switches and push certain buttons. A voice much like that of a GPS system was heard as Fury began to give orders. He came to a stop and simply waited. Sure enough one of the police cruisers was heading right for them. Fury gave a certain demand and like that of a machine gun bullets began to fly. She covered her mouth as she watched the cruiser and men become Swiss Cheese.

She looked upon Fury with a bit of a grin. "Now that was pretty cool, like Kitt from Knight Rider."

He shook his head but had a slight grin about him. "I see why you two work…" he hinted about Barton.

"Well, Clint's Mustang was nowhere near as awesome. You should totally let him have a car like this!" she teased, causing Fury to laugh as he made his way out of the alleyway.

Fury continued about as they were being chased down. Bella found herself thoroughly impressed by everything this car of his could do but even through all the fancy gadgets, it couldn't protect them from everything. Fury saw it coming before she did. He ripped her seatbelt off and pulled her into his lap.

He did his best to shield her as her side of the vehicle was hit. "Hit the floor!" she nodded and quickly rolled out of his arms. He joined her and motioned for her to keep going. Fury and Bella crawled beneath the seats, bullets flying right past them. They turned hearing Clint's voice coming over the phone of the car but neither of them could answer. Bella rolled on out of an open hatch in the bottom of the car. Fury followed.

"GO!" He shouted and just as they tumbled on out from the car a rocket launcher hit it.

The car went up and flames and the impact had them both flying back. Fury's ears were ringing and his vision was blurry. He saw Bella laying a couple feet away. He started to crawl towards her only to see them snatch her. They covered her face with some sort of black cloth and the agents cuffed her hands. He took out his gun and fired as they tossed her into a police van. A few more men snuck up behind Fury. They knocked him out and he soon joined Bella in the back of the van.

Clint ripped his blue tooth off. He'd heard the commotion and knew HYDRA had his Director and girl now. He'd just finished up his side of the mission and was calling to check in. These crooked agents hadn't any real idea the war they just started. The Volutri and Cullens had already seen what Hawkeye was capable of. He might not be a vampire, a god, or even a Hulk but you don't fuck with Clint Barton and live to tell about it. Coming after his mentor? Big mistake. Coming after his girl…? You might as well get the pit prepared, the fire started and get the furnace ready to do some burning. The wrath within Hawkeye was enough to send every fucker that "hailed HYDRA" straight to hell.

Bella came too finding herself in some sort of interrogation room. She was cuffed to a chair. She half laughed in realization. She remembered what Clint said about if HYDRA ever managed to get a hold of her. The room they had her in was freezing. There were two cameras off to the corner of the room as well. Her eyes narrowed upon the clipboard on the desk in front of her. There was an empty chair as well.

"…Great…" She uttered and leaned back in her chair.

She felt around for the gun Clint had given her.

"Looking for something?"

Agent Rumlow made his way over and placed the gun on the table.

"Not now…"

He nodded.

"Do you have a permit to carry this Ms. Swan?"

"I believe a permit should be constituted when you're running for your life."

"Life?"

She shrugged.

"Do you believe we're here to take your life?"

"Do you believe Hitler still exists?"

The agent cocked his head on this.

"Now why would you go and say something like that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the little whispers?"

"Whispers?"

"It's funny what you hear when others suppose you can't."

"And what is it you suppose you heard?"

She motions for him to come closer. He raises his brows and leans in. The back of her chair slightly lifted off the ground.

"You say hail HYDRA… I say go straight to hell…" she whispered into his ear.

He went to lean back only to have her headbutt him. She purposely fell back in her chair and maneuvered her body about managing to bring her hands in front with the chair still cuffed to them. He rushed over and Bella used her feet to hit him with the chair. The chair broke and she quickly removed her cuffs from it. Bella scrambled to her feet. She grunted out, however, as Rumlow slammed her up against the wall. Using everything she had she took her cuffed fists to his back but was quick to fold as he socked her in the gut. Bella sucked back a painful breath and dropped to her knees.

He roughly cupped her chin.

"You got spirit. I give you that much. But not very smart."

Rumlow grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Let's just cut to the chase. The vampire coven from Washington… Where are they now?"

"I'm gonna go on a hunch and say Nebraska."

He nodded and forced her up against the wall.

"Try again."

"So forceful… You must have women knocking down your door."

He raised his brows on this and went and locked the integration door. He took out his gun and fired at the two cameras within the room.

"Would you like to find out just how forceful I can be?"

She shrugs.

"I'm a bit of a Bobbitt fan myself. Would you like to find out if I spit or swallow?"

"Think you're a tough girl, huh? What if I were to say we'll do whatever it takes to gather the information we need. You see, Ms. Swan… We were more than willing to let you go… if you work with us."

"I bet you were. Maybe you'd even find me better job and name."

"If that's what you want. All we need is a name. Just one… that being the name of where the vampire coven is."

She lifted her eyes upon him

"What about my life…? Can you give that back as well? My family, friends?"

"You don't seem to understand the nature of the power we hold. We can give you anything your heart desires. You wish to be Bella Swan again? Done. You want to see your dad again? Move back home even? Have your death erased from the books? From what I hear this coven ripped you apart and betrayed you in the worst of ways. So why not return the favor? Have your cake and eat it to?"

Bella starts laughing. "Oh, you're good."

He shrugs but looked upon her perplexed. She starts laughing.

"You've gotta be the worst agent that's ever existed. Rumlow, is that what they call you? I get it now! You're running low on rum? You must be… Here's a little tip from a simple civilian. Next time you set up an interrogation start in this order: bribery and ass kissing; then go to the beatings; if that doesn't work, then you can threaten rape. I mean, don't they teach you these things? And correct me if I'm wrong but rape, really? Does that make you feel more of a man, knowing the only way you're getting any is by force?"

She hadn't a clue a certain someone else was making his way up the building. He'd wired the feed to another blue tooth of his so he could hear whatever conversations were taking place throughout the building. A little something Stark Industries had invented. It came in pretty handy at times. He'd picked up Bella and Rumlow's conversation about the time she mentioned Nebraska. Hawkeye had never been more impressed. He knew damn well what his girl was doing. She was buying time by whatever means necessary. But he knew her well enough to make out the anxiety behind that brave front of hers. He scaled up the building doing his best to get to her and Fury. One of the problems being he hadn't a clue where his Director was. He hadn't picked up any conversations with him yet.

"Very well…" Rumlow unlocks the door an opens it poking his head out.

"Agent Harrison, I want you to go to Forks, Washington and gather the Chief of that town. He goes by the name Charlie Swan."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY FATHER!" Bella roared and drove her entire body up against Rumlow's knocking him out of the room.

"Oh I do believe we found us some leverage… Where's that tough act of yours now, sweetheart?"

Clint's lip curled and the anger continued to rise.

A group of agents tossed her back into the room.

"We'll proceed once the Chief gets here."

"NOOOO!" Bella shouted as they locked her away.

Hawkeye pressed a button on his blue tooth.

"Mr. Stark…" he called out as he continued up the high rise.

"Calling Mr. Stark…" He heard as a dialing sound was heard.

"Yes?"

"Hey… you busy?"

"It depends… Whatcha need?"

"I was hoping you could run a little interference for me?"

"Sounds intriguing… Do go on!"

"One of HYDRA's jets is about to take flight. They'll be heading to Washington State."

"So you need Iron Man not me…" he witted.

"'Fraid so… I'll owe you a drink."

"Just a drink?"

"I see… How's a new bottle of bourbon?"

"Now we're talking…"

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, Robin Hood…?"

"I really need this to pan out. If not, someone's life could be at risk."

"I got you covered. Just go back to whatever you're doing."

Hawkeye nodded and hung up.

Bella paced the room, now fearing for her father's life. The thought of those bastards hurting Charlie erased that courageous front of hers. The Chief's daughter… and she found herself wanting to make a deal. But she just couldn't do that. Rumlow was right, the Cullens had betrayed her. But it was more Edward's doing than theirs. She wouldn't deem it right to make them all pay. However, if it became a choice between them or Charlie… She grew ill in thought. Bella knew damn well she'd pick her father over any of them and she knew she fucked up. Rumlow saw it too and that became his next game plan. They would torture Charlie, right in front of her. They would until she gave them the information they wanted. As if her father hadn't been through enough. She couldn't even imagine what the look on his face would be once he realized she was still alive. She cringed in thought. Tears made their appearance as her worst fears were coming to play. The whole purpose behind everything Clint Barton set up was to protect not only Bella but her family and friends.

She heard the door to the interrogation room open. Bella didn't even bother to look.

"Just so you know… I'm going to kill you, first chance I get."

She felt a hand along her shoulder and she quickly spun around, ready to raise hell. That hand clamped her mouth shut and he backed her up against the wall by the door of the room. Her cuffed hands automatically looped around his neck as they eagerly kissed. They continued to kiss even as one of HYDRA agents entered the room.

Hawkeye made him out through the corner of his eye and shot him with an arrow. Bella's eyes widened once she realized what he'd done. Hawkeye leaned into her ear.

"Your father is safe…" he wanted to let her know that first thing.

A breath of relief escaped her. Clint gently removed her arms from around his neck. He took something out from one of his pocket's and used it to jimmy the cuffs.

"Fury?" she whispered.

He swallowed back on this and pocketed the cuffs.

"That's where you and I are going," he explained keeping his voice down. "He's somewhere in this building. I just…" He paused for a moment and shield her body with his own as a couple more men entered the room. The men hadn't even noticed them yet as they were looking for Bella. Hawkeye gradually snuck up behind one of the men. Bella reared back as he snapped the guy's neck. The other guy turned and another arrow was sent flying through the guy's head.

"Holy…" she muttered under her breath as Hawkeye took her by the hand and dashed on out of the room.

They ducked down in the corner of a hallway. He unstrapped a gun from his pants and handed it over. "Stay close… eyes and ears sharp." She nodded and followed as he cautiously stepped out.

Hawkeye entered a nearby elevator and swiftly pulled her inside as well. He hit the emergency switch and the elevator came to a stop. Bella curiously watched as he placed something on the ceiling of the elevator. He herded her into a corner and wrapped himself around her protectively, and hit some sort of detonator switch. It exploded and fragments of the ceiling went everywhere. Hawkeye made his way to the middle of the elevator and motioned her over. He hunkered down and propped her up so she could climb on out. Afterwards, he jumped up and grabbed on to the edge and pulled himself out.

He strapped Bella to him and got a good hold on her. Hawkeye fired off some sort of grapple gun. Bella gasped out and held on for dear life. She looked down then looked to him wide eyed. He cut her a wink as they continued to drift up.

"What are you – 007 or something?"

"James Bond?" he cued with raised brows.

"I guess that makes you a Bond girl."

She blushed in thought.

"Hold on…" he called out and began this swinging motion.

Their bodies jarred about and she saw the entry up above. He picked up just enough speed and he pulled off this tuck and roll move. She'd seen him in action before back in Italy but nothing to the spy degree. No back there it was pretty much explosions all around. She giggled in thought and he cocked a brow upon her as they came to their feet. They were in some type of room with monitors.

"Anyone enters this room shoot…" Hawkeye stated and positioned her where he needed.

She stayed put, keeping an eye out as he went and began looking through all the surveillance. The door opened and Bella didn't hesitate as she fired. Hawkeye whipped around finding himself impressed all over again.

"You're getting a little too good at this…" he uttered, sounding to be in awe.

She made a certain face and he made his way over doing his best to remind himself she's not used to this way of life. Her hands were shaking and he gently placed his hand on hers and lowered the gun.

"Relax…"

Bella jumped as he reached back and fired off another arrow. She hadn't even noticed the other man that entered the room.

"…Relax?" she scoffed.

He nodded and pecked her on the forehead. They exited the monitor room and entered some type of office. The windows overlooked the city. Before she could even truly grasp what was taking place, he had her strapped to him once again.

"I know where Fury is now. But we gotta move a little quicker now. Hope you're not afraid of heights."

She yelped out as he dove out of a window. Bella hid her face within his shoulder and soon felt a jolt like sensation. They were now suspended a good 20 feet from the ground.

"Don't look down it only makes it worse."

She rolled her eyes but clung to him for dear life.

"So now what? We just hang here?"

"Nope… I apologize in advance and remember I love you!"

Her jaw dropped as he unstrapped her. He got her gun positioned just right in her hold. "Whatever you do, don't drop this. You might need it very soon."

Hawkeye then fired off another device and her body was sent flying back. He took out his bow and arrow and shot at the window her body was heading for. He'd used one of his explosive arrows and the window shattered just before her body took a tumble inside. He followed directly and just as he assumed she'd already shot someone. They reached for their gun and Hawkeye finished the job.

"You're turning me into some sort of assassin or Lara fucking Croft," she hissed.

"Baby, you're much hotter than Lara Croft."

"You're so full of shit, but I'll take the compliment anyhow."

He went to say something on this but a group of armed men entered the room they were in. Hawkeye swiftly kicked back a nearby desk, using it a shield. He brought Bella flat on the ground and planted himself over her.

"Just so you know, you owe me like a real fucking date one day."

He shook his head but with a slight grin. Only Bella… he thought as they were dodging bullets and he was firing back.

"I think there's something wrong with you," he alleged as he shot another agent.

"Oh me? Really?"

He nodded and took out a smoke bomb and tossed it over. He hopped up and took out whatever was left. Afterwards, he offered her a hand up.

"Most women in this situation would be freaking out… Why aren't you?" he asked with a hint of seriousness. He truly didn't get it. Yeah, he could see that she was scared, but the way she was handling it… Had him intrigued.

"I mean even back in Italy…" he hinted remembering her courage even back then. Part of why he'd grown feelings for her.

"You're really going to ask me that? With everything we've faced and given my history before I met you?"

He nodded, looking to be in thought.

"Fair enough… And you're right… But I owe you a lot more than that."

Once he got Bella to her feet she flinched and reached to her side. He reared back with a look of panic. Clint hurriedly ripped open the side of her shirt already seeing the blood.

"It's just a graze… I'll be fine."

He nodded but looked as though he were about to pass out.

"Clint?"

He forced himself to snap out of it but Clint felt as though he were going to have a full on anxiety attack. He truly thought she'd been shot. The agent cleared his throat and swallowed back.

"We should go."

Bella followed him out and they discreetly headed towards the room in which they kept Fury. Once they got there, Bella covered her mouth in a gasp. They'd beaten Fury to a pulp and had him suspended from chains in the ceiling. Hawkeye shot the two guards and handed Bella his bow. He worked with haste to get his Director down. Even he grimaced on the beating Fury's body had undergone.

He snapped a look Bella's direction as he heard his bow trigger. He reared back wide eyed as an arrow flew right past him and Fury and into a man coming up behind him. Bella had the same look of surprise as she looked to Hawkeye's bow then back him.

"I don't even know how to fire this," she said looking to be in shock still.

"I think you got it, baby!"

He lowered Fury down to the ground and scanned him over.

"Director… can you hear me?"

Hawkeye shot back up hearing Bella grunt out. She had this apologetic look about her as five agents including Rumlow had her planted up against the wall. Rumlow eyed Hawkeye down with narrowed eyes.

"Barton… Should have known…" he looks back to Bella and then back to Hawkeye.

"So what's the story here…?"

He roughly grabs her by the hair, observing Hawkeye's reaction.

"Interesting… I didn't know you had a girl! I always assumed you were the bachelor type. You know… cold TV dinners, beer, shitty apartment. I suppose the real question here is: how does she feel about you?"

Rumlow motioned for his men to gather Barton.

"I suppose we're about to find out."

"NO!" Bella shouted, knowing damn well what that meant.

He laughed and started to drag her away.

Bella squirmed about as he had his arms wrapped around her waist. She kicked at the walls and flung her elbows back doing her best to break out of his hold.

The men entered the room each had their guns aimed right at Hawkeye. He sighed and raised his hands in the air. He tilted his head a certain way, however, and dropped to the ground. The men had shocked looks about them as shots were suddenly fired. Fury had come to and subtly snatched a gun off Hawkeye. Barton flung his legs about and knocked a couple of them down. He drove a knife into one of their guts and dodged as the other man took the back of his gun to Barton's head. The two struggled about the ground as Hawkeye held the gun away from. He brought his knee up and took it to the guy's crotch, then jerked the gun out of his hold and knocked him out. When he rose Fury tossed him his bow. Hawkeye took a bow from his quiver as Fury checked to see how many bullets were in the chamber.

"Rumlow's mine…"

Fury nodded knowing better than to argue with Barton when he had that look in his eyes. His Director motioned for him to lead the way.

"So you and Barton…" Rumlow said behind a chuckle and forced Bella into a chair.

"You see that room?"

He pointed towards a window overlooking a certain room.

"That's where we'll torture him. Every time you fail to answer a question and correctly. He's going to undergo a lot of pain. And think about it… Daddy's on his way as well."

She starts laughing and shaking her head. He narrowed his eyes. Bella hopped up from the chair and drove her entire body up against his. His eyes widened and she was in attempts to stab him with his own blade. He quickly blocked her and arched the knife back her direction. She flinched as he was overpowering her and the tip pierced through her chest. Rumlow seemingly vanished and ended up across the room.

Hawkeye had him against the wall socking the living shit out of him over and over. Fury reached over and pulled Bella over towards him. They both grimaced as blood spewed out from Rumlow's mouth at the very last punch Hawkeye sent him. He then grabbed Rumlow by the scruff of his shirt and hurled him across the room once more. He made his way over and planted an explosive on him.

Hawkeye gestured for Fury and Bella to leave the room. Fury took her hand and rushed her out of there. The moment Barton stepped out and pulled the door shut. He hit the detonator. Fury and Bella looked to one another with the same oh shit expression. He didn't even bother to look back as Rumlow's guts splattered up against the window. Bella covered her mouth to keep from gagging.

Clint had his arms wrapped around Bella's waist. They were looking out the window having some sort of intimate conversation when the Avengers came off the elevator. Tony nudged Bruce as they entered Avenger headquarters.

"Is that Barton?!"

Bruce nodded.

"Sure looks like it."

"Since when does Barton have a girl?"

Bruce shrugged.

"I was wondering the same thing," Steve adds.

"Huh… She's hot too. Who'd have thought?"

Clint turned towards them as he heard them entering the room. He nodded their way and took Bella by the hand.

"Bella these were the ones I was telling you about."

"Ah, so these are the Avengers?"

He nodded with a grin.

"Guys this is Bella Swan."

"Your…" Tony probed with raised brows.

"Girlfriend."

He smirked at this.

"Well there you have it. He said it himself. Barton's finally become a man."

Clint rolled his eyes.

"Shut up…" he said behind a sigh.

"You must be Tony Stark…" Bella commented.

Tony cocked a brow at this and took her hand kissing it.

"That's the name. As you can see, I'm the handsomer one of the bunch."

"That's certainly debatable Mr. Stark," she fired back and Clint shot him a cocky grin.

Bella looked to the others. She pointed to Thor.

"The alien invader…" Thor reared back on this.

Clint cleared his throat.

"And Dr. Banner…"

They each shook her hand but were somewhat stunned by this news.

"So they are real…" she stated in a teasing manner.

Clint nodded and wrapped his arm around her. He was kissing her forehead as Romanoff stepped off the elevator with Colonel Fury.

Romanoff and Barton nodded upon one another. She cut Bella an offbeat look, however.

"Tish…" he called out with a nod.

She made her way over.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is my girlfriend Bella Swan. Bella this is Natasha Romanoff, my partner."

Natasha looked to Barton with a dropped jaw. It's not every day you take Black Widow by surprise. But Clint Barton managed to do so. Natasha offered her hand and Bella shook it.

"Nice to finally meet you," Bella said with a smile.

"Um… likewise… I think…" Romanoff looked to Barton once more and sort of laughed.

"Girlfriend? You…?"

He nodded.

"Of two years…"

"What?!" everyone chorused.

Clint sighed and Bella snorted.

"Yeah he's kind of an ass like that. But I'll keep him, I suppose… For now."

He grinned and shook his head. Natasha looked upon him a certain way.

"I think I always knew…"

This had Clint and Bella rearing back. Natasha smiled.

"Just certain things I noticed. Like always turning potential dates down. And I remembered when this one first came down," Natasha pointed to Thor.

"You could barely focus."

Clint swallowed back on this.

"I'm guessing it was around that time."

He noticed the way Natasha and Steve were eying one another.

"Well, if their revealing their relationship… Why can't we?"

Everyone looked to Steve in wonder. Natasha smiled.

"If that's what you want…"

Steve shrugged and Tony died in laughter.

"Wait…wait… wait… The good ole boy is dating the bad girl?!"

"So how was that for a first date?" Clint asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"Great, considering you're only a couple years late."

He nodded and caressed he cheek as he kissed her. Clint cleared his throat afterword, looking rather nervous.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure?"

He sort of laughed and shook his head.

"Actually, I was just realizing how I seem to do everything backwards when it comes to you."

"How so…?"

Clint drew back a breath and took something out from his pocket.

"I've got another confession to make."

She frowned wondering what the hell it could be now. He chuckled taking notice.

"Your confessions usually suck."

"Well, here's to hoping this one doesn't."

Her jaw dropped as he revealed an engagement ring.

"I've been holding on to this since our time in Italy. There were so many times I wanted to ask you, but the timing just never seemed right. But right now… I figure why not. So what do you say? Will you marry me?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

She narrowed her eyes as Clint entered Forks city limits. When he parked outside a very familiar house…

"Clint… what are we doing here?"

He swallowed back and took her hand.

"I figured you'd want your father to give you away…"

_**(Once again thank you for the votes and wonderful reviews/comments to this entry. Truly honored this story received first place! Look for the prequel 'About Italy'. Hoping to get to that soon!)**_


End file.
